


Spar

by Omega_93



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_93/pseuds/Omega_93
Summary: Victoria and Ashley have a friendly spar.
Relationships: Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl | Antares/Original Ashley Stillons | Damsel of Distress
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Spar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ridtom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridtom/gifts).



“So how do you want to do this?” I asked, injecting confidence into my voice as best I could.

Ashley stalked around me like some jungle predator waiting for an opening, her footsteps muffled by the padded floor. She paused to pick her way around a bunch of weights that had been discarded on the floor, giving them a look of disdain before her pale white gaze returned to me.

“The first to _submit_ loses,” she said. There was a concerning sharpness in her eyes under the soft gym lights.

I swallowed. “No powers, I assume?”

“Of course not. You wouldn’t stand a chance if I were to use my power, Victoria.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I said with a roll of my eyes. “So do you want to grapple? Box? Something else?”

“I want to beat you.”

“I’d gathered that much. Just remember this is supposed to be a training exercise? We’re stuck with these suits at least for the next few days, so it’s best we get used to moving and fighting in them.”

“Are you making excuses already?”

I sighed, sending her a flat look. 

Ashley kept moving, and I swivelled my neck to track her. Her black, skintight bodysuit left so little to the imagination that I couldn’t help imagining it, and the thought had me shifting uncomfortably in my own skintight bodysuit—white in contrast to her black. 

Ashley was slim, but not in a gangly way, and she’d picked up more than enough tone over months of taking exercise seriously—her current state of attire only served to emphasise that, hugging close to strong hips, muscular thighs and calves that relaxed and tensed with her predatory movements. The bodysuit stopped at her ankle, revealing pale feet with painted black toenails. 

The upper half of her body was a similar story. Her costume seemed practically painted onto a fit stomach that was just a hair away from being a six-pack, feminine shoulders with a hint of strength, and a smooth back. Worst of all was the, ah, chest area.

_Fuck it. She has nice boobs. There, I said it. Thought it. Whatever._

The bodysuits were too tight to wear underwear beneath. For whatever reason, Ashley had decided to take that a step further, though: she was adamant that nipple tape was beneath her.

Funnily enough, she’d been perfectly happy to wear it yesterday when we were on patrol.

She wasn’t above resorting to dirty tactics, it seemed.

When my eyes strayed back to her face, I found a smirk on her lips.

“Shut up,” I said.

Ashley’s smirk only widened.

_Fuck it._

I lunged towards her without warning.

My first instinct was to get in close, use my superior build and strength to my advantage. I expected an opponent smaller and weaker than me to retreat, but then I remembered this was _Ashley_

She met me head on. 

We crashed into each other, body slapping against body. Ashley went low, her arms going around my leg, her shoulder driving into my stomach. I almost lost my balance, and had to pivot around to get my own arms wrapped around her torso, bent over to contort around her. We stayed in that stalemate for a beat, but then Ashley _lifted_ , driving upwards with all the power of her legs. 

Off balance as I was, I toppled to the ground, and Ashley came with me. We landed in a heap with Ashley between my legs. I instantly locked my ankles together, squeezing her with my thighs, then got my arms around the back of her neck, smothering her face in my chest. I had all the leverage, even though she was the one on top. 

I did my best not to think about the heat of her body on top of me, but I suspected it was a losing battle. 

Ashley wasn’t one to give in so easily, though, and she wasn’t above fighting dirty. Her hands snaked around my back, then went _down_. I tried to press my back against the floor to trap her, but with my legs wrapped around her as they were, I had no leverage.

Her hands found their way to my butt, and they pinched with the strength of a thousand clothes pegs.

“Agh! Fuck!”

Sharp pain lit up in my cheeks, and my grip on her loosened by reflex as I tried to writhe away.

Ashley took advantage once more, hauling herself upwards so she was out of my grip. I got one good look at her flushed face before she was diving back down, and I braced myself for the headbutt.

Instead, her lips locked with mine.

~~~


End file.
